1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-scale intermittent fountain apparatus operating on the electromagnetic principle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the provision of an artificial fountain apparatus in a pool is a popular way for beautifying the environment. However, up to now, most of such apparatuses are large scale specialized arrangements. There does not yet exist a small-scale intermittent fountain apparatus with simple structure suitable for family or a small scale pool.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a small-scale intermittent artificial fountain apparatus operating on the electromagnetic principle.